kanevafandomcom-20200214-history
Current events
EVENTS ON KANEVA Halloween building contest --will be fixed in 1-2 days-- Writeing contest Here's a different kind of contest for everyone: a writing contest. While we are still wanting to tap into that creativity that our members have an endless supply of, we are approaching it from a different angle to give you another outlet for that creativity. The theme of this writing contest is....what is your favorite memory? It doesn't have to be Kaneva related at all, just share with us one of the best times you have ever had. We are looking to find out what type of literati we have with us on Kaneva. Here are the rules: Each submission has to be between 500 and 1000 words. Spelling does count, so please use a spell checker. One submission per account. Post your submission in this thread before midnight eastern time on 4/20. Please, no tales involving things that are against the Rules of Conduct (no graphic romantic interludes, real or of the cyber variety). We will have a grand prize winner who will receive 3000 Rewards. Two first place winners will receive 1500 Rewards. We will have seven second place winners who will receive 500 Rewards each. Good luck and good writing! NOTE: DO NOT POST IT HERE IN WIKI POST IT HERE http://forums.kaneva.com/showthread.php?t=3673 Context is closed and here are the results Wow we had some great entries! It was very tough to pick from among them. Very nice, very touching, very well written! Our Grand Prize winner is Taydbear for his hilarious story about his first haircut! Our two First Place winners are: Nickbogey for his well narrated story about small town America & Kickinback for his memory about his family's Lion tapestry. Our 8 (yes 8!) Second Place winners, in no particular order, are: Eamane5 for his story about the missing cigarette case. Artphreak for her story about her last trip with her father. monlay's story about his bike duel. Gaybob's story about living in the time of the Fab 4. ZemoMunro for his story about adult Autism. Sleeze for his take on lost love. Calvin1 for his story about young romance. MrsCaptainHarley for her touching story about her grandson. Everyone who posted a story will also be receiving an extra 200 Rewards for putting such nice writing on this thread for all to enjoy. Corelli CS Manager ALL credit goes to kaneva for this pic/all text i just got it and posted it here. Ctrain1993 (AKA Calvin1 in kaneva) Earthday contest April 22nd is Earth Day and we are holding a different kind of building contest for this special day. The building contest this time will have some different, unique rules for how we judge what you build: 1.) The entry to the contest must be an open space home or hangout 2.) The theme of the hangout must be something to do with nature, the earth, the environment, etc. 3.) There is no need to do any videos or music this time around. 4.) The hangout's design needs to be a new design (don't just add some shrubbery to an existing hangout please). 5.) One entry per account 6.) When entering an open space home/hangout, include the name of the hangout or say its your home. All entries must be in by midnight EST on April 20th. The winners will be announced April 22nd, Earth Day, and we will have a special safari that evening starting at 9 pm eastern where we will take a look at all the winners. The Grand Prize Winner will receive a special Earth Day trophy and 4500 in Rewards and an April item of their choice. The two 2nd Place Winners will receive the special Earth Day trophy and 3500 in Rewards and an April item of their choice. The seven 3rd Place Winners will receive the special Earth Day trophy and 2500 in Rewards. NOTE: DO NOT POST IT HERE IN WIKI POST IT HERE http://forums.kaneva.com/showthread.php?t=3489 The contest is now closed andhere are the winners These are the winners for the April 22nd Earth Day contest. The 7 3rd place winners in no particular order are as follows. 1. gameboy432 yellowstone park 2. nailcreations Nailcreations and Evilvogs Cottage 3. lexluthorswife Tree huggers 4. Anastasia_baby Sensual Touch 5. MrsCaptainHarley Harleys 6. carrieg Kaneva Vegas 7. Lady_Dianne D greenery The two 2nd prize winners are as follows: InvaderV Secret Oasis BigCity Eagles Nest And the grand prize winner is Qchele with Garden of Hidden Secrets. Congrats Q! The 10 members that have won please email me what you want for your April item, and I will award them to you along with the special Earth Day trophy. Everyone has already gotten their rewards. I would like to also say there were some amazing things out there being built, its been a long time since I have gotten in-world to explore since I moved down here to GA to work for Kaneva. One of them, I do have to say, had done an amazing job on the Trojan horse. Myself and many others here at Kaneva were so impressed with it we got most of the office to come look at it. I have taken a screen shot and will be asking for it to be posted on the website. I did not realize how far you all have come, wonderful work guys very proud of you all. Don't forget that tonight at 9 pm eastern we will be having a Safari to take a look at all the winners hangouts! Make sure to check out all the entries too, we had a lot of good ones! Thanks KerryAngels ALL credit goes to kaneva for this pic/all text i just got it and posted it here. Ctrain1993 (AKA Calvin1 in kaneva) Questions Thankyou kaneva for being so supportive!